Animal Inside
by manic the hedgehog
Summary: Naruto has an animal inside... that he doesnt know if he wants to tame... or just set free... song fic just a quick oneshot i threw together after getting inspired for it when listening to my music.


_**Ok so I'm sure you have noticed this is my first fic in ages lols, but its all good, this one jumped me lols slight AU in this fic but I'm sure you will be able to follow it. I OWN NOTHING THE SONG IS COPYRIGHT TO THREE DAYS GRACE, NARUTO IS COPYRIGHT TO KISHIMOTO **_

* * *

_**I can't escape this hell**_

_**So many times I've tried**_

_**But I'm still caged inside**_

_**Somebody get me through this nightmare**_

_**I can't control myself**_

Naruto couldn't escape it, the Kyuubi was always a presence in the back of his mind always prodding his way in, trying…. And failing to get Naruto to let him out, the Kyuubi was caged and he knew it, however, caged as he was he had grown to like his fleshy prison that was the blonde youth that really didn't deserve the nightmare he was living through. This was the main if not the only reason behind why Kyuubi wanted out of his prison, it had started with Kyuubi wanting out so he could go on a rampage and make the stupid humans pay for what they had done to him, but now it was a case of him wanting to get out so he could teach the other worthless humans a lesson, no child deserved what Naruto had been through, and Kyuubi couldn't honestly believe that a humans could be so cruel. He felt remorse about nothing other than the life he had doomed Naruto to live through…

_**So what if you can see the darkest side of me**_

_**No one will ever change this animal I have become**_

Naruto had changed there was no changing that fact, no other way to look at it, Naruto had after all was said and done left the village once again, this time wanting to train on his own, it was while on this training time away that he allowed himself the liberty of actually beginning to listen to and talk to the demon that was sealed inside of him. He let what he and Kyuubi jokingly called his dark side out to play once in a while, it improved things between the two, Naruto let Kyuubi's power out and learned how to properly harness it, deciding rather quickly that he didn't care about people seeing that yes he was the nine tailed fox's jailer.

_**Help me believe it's not the real me**_

_**Somebody help me tame this animal!**_

_**This animal, this animal**_

There was insecurities of course, in the deep recesses of his mind in an area of his mind that Kyuubi could not see Naruto hid his fears, fears of what he became when he let Kyuubi out, fears that he was in fact the monster, and murderer he had always been called by his own people in his own village.

_**I can't escape myself**_

_**So many times I've lied**_

_**But there's still rage inside**_

_**Somebody get me through this nightmare**_

_**I can't control myself**_

Naruto had lied, he had lied a lot, told people everything was fine when really it wasn't, told everyone he had fine control of the demon inside of him, when really he didn't think he did. As much as he lied it infuriated him that still after 18 years none of the villagers would accept him as Naruto Uzumaki, they still saw the Kyuubi, and day after day Kyuubi's rage grew stronger… Naruto feared the day when the rage would just be too much to handle…. Feared the day when he would break and have to let it all out….

Feared what would become of his friends…. And even though they couldn't care less and would lets face it most lightly celebrate his death… he feared for the villagers, because no matter what they said or did to him he still firmly believed that he would one day be the hokage of the village hidden in the leaves….

_**So what if you can see the darkest side of me**_

_**No one will ever change this animal I have become**_

_**Help me believe it's not the real me**_

_**Somebody help me tame this animal I have become**_

* * *

_**Well there you have it… my latest… can't decide if l like it or not though lols XD**_

_**Either way please R + R**_

_**Hope you all had an awesome Christmas and new year XD**_


End file.
